I do
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Harry and Ron are in a talent show... R+h and H+C story flames....please read!!!!!!


#  I Do (cherish you)

Disclamer; none of these people belong to me! So don't sue me   
If you press ont he link. where the name of the song is it comes up and you can sing alone with it as the music playes.

Ron and Harry were playing chesswhen Hermoine came running down. They haven't seen eachother for the whole summer. Run was grown up and had worked out with weights. Harry was tall and has been working out with weights to. Hermoine on the other hand, was blosming into a beautiful young ladie. It was there weekend off and Hermoine had on a pair of tight jeans on and a sumwhat tight shirt. Ron had on a loose pair of jeans and a white tank top. Harry also had the same thing on.   
"Harry,' Hermoine said runing down the stair and flopping down into a chair besie them 'guess what!"   
"what?"   
"Well Cho Chang wants to know, will you go out with her?"   
Harry dropped all of the chess pieces at these words. "She what, a what, a when , a who? with me?"   
"Yea, she sent me an owl last night asking to ask you."   
"Well Yea but i'll send her an owl instead."   
Ron laughing at this, looked over at Hermoine and gave her a smile. She returned it with a look of an I love you to. But Ron being a guy did not notice this.   
"I tell her to come to the Talent show, and give her an answer then."   
D_ear Cho,_   
_ I recived your question from Hermoine. My answer will be at the Hogwarts Talent Show tomorrow night. Please set in the front row tomorrow. Hermoine will set next to you. Thank you much._   
_ Harry Potter._   
Harry quickly sent the letter with Hedwig. She flew out of the window and a couple seconds later flew into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cho was sitting in a chair by the fire place reading "When young lovers fall in love."   
Hedwig swooped down on her lap and droped the letter. Then flew off. Cho looked at the letter and jumped excitely out of the chair.   
"He wrote back, yes i knew it.!"   
"What?" the ghost of Cerdic diggory had come back to Hogwarts.   
"O... Nothing that you need to know of."   
"Cho Chang I demand you tell me."   
"Or what you'll freeze me to death, with a touch of your hand."   
"Please it's not like I haven't got much to do anways."   
"Ok...ok ... harry wrote to me."   
"o.. is that all. Alright then. will i have no problem with that.   
She read the letter. Then with a smile she tucked back into her pocket. She turned to Cedric and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back with hope it works out. With that Cho went up to bed. Turned out the light as the rest of the girls came in and jumped on their beds. She pulled the letter from under her pollow, held it in the dark and with that stuck her head in her pollow and let a grin widen across her face.

*****NEXT DAY ***** Cho got up with a loud bang and a very cold bed. It was Cedric. He was Cho best friend in hogwarts, she could tell anything to him. He was setting on the end of his bed waking her up.   
"Come on Cho it's 1200 inthe afternoon."   
"I'mmm up, i' think."   
"Choo!!!!"   
"Ok...ok ... i am up."   
Cho got up and ready for the Talent Show. She asked cedric to go and wake Hermoine up. He flew there the walls and into the Gryffindor Common Room.   
"Heremoine...oooo Hermoine."   
Hermoine not noing that Cedric has been in Hogwarts as a ghost. Was shocked to hear his voice. She got up quickly as she could and looked around.   
"Cedric!!! Man you are still good looking as you were when you were alive."   
"Thanks Moine. Cho sent me in here to tell you to get ready."   
"Ok I am ready, U...could you turn around so i can get changed."   
"Uhh.. sorry. Yea will i am going to go out and wait for you in the main hall."   
"Bye Cedric."   
Cedric flew out of the room into the Mian Hall. Ron and Harry just got up to get ready.   
"Well todays the big day Ron."   
"yea I know. you think Hermoine will like it."   
"I am sure she will. you think Cho will like it?"   
"Yea she will."   
They left the Common Room and headed down to the Main Hall.

"Welcome to the Main Hall for the Hogwarts Talent Show!! Please, Please take your seat. First we have Mr. Harry Potter, singing Because Of You. So evryone take your seat. "   
Cho and Hermoine sat right next to eachother. Harry got on top of the stage and stared to sing.

[All Because Of You.][1]

Ron and Dean are singing in the backround-   
It's all....it's all..

Harry-   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure agianst my fear and my pain   
*Harry looked over at Cho*   
Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all (*Ron and Dean*) it's all   
It's all because of you

*ron and dean*   
You're me sunshine   
always

*Harry got off the stage and walked over to Cho*   
Baby I really know by now   
Since we met that day   
You showed me the way   
*He kneeled down by Cho and took her hand*   
I flet it then, you gave me love   
I can't describe   
How much I feel for you   
*Cho now blusing that it looked like she had a really bad sun burn hermoine couldm't help but giggle*

I said, baby I   
should have know by now   
should have been right there   
whenever you gave me love   
and if only you were here   
I'd tell you,   
Yes i'd tell you,   
Oh yeah

You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure agianst my fear and my Pain   
causeI'm losing my mind   
when you're not around   
it's all *r+d* it's all   
it's all becaue of you.

Honestly could you be with me   
like it was before   
neither less or more   
Cause when I close me eye at night   
I realize that no one else   
Could ever take you place

I still can feel and it's so real   
When you're touching me   
Kisses endlessly   
*cho's mouth dropped open*   
it's just a plce in the sun   
where our love's begun   
I miss you   
Yes I miss you.

*acapella*   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you

If I knew how to tell you   
What's on my mind   
*r+d*   
Make you understand   
*harry*   
Then I'd always be there   
Right by your side

*all*   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
it's all because of you

You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you

*Harry got down on his knees and said "yes i'll go out with you."   
You're my sunshine after the rain   
You're the cure against my fear and my pain   
'Cause I'm losing my mind   
When you're not around   
It's all, it's all   
It's all because of you

"And that was Harry potter. Now time for Ron Weasley to Sing I Do."   
ron's whole family had come to this event. Fred and geroge were making kissy faces, Bill and charile were danicing in mid air. Percey was cuddling up to Penelope. Mr and Mrs weasley were smiling. Hermoine was telling him good luck and don't be scared. little did she know she'd be the one blushing.

[I Do (Cherish You)][2]

  
  
  


*Harry and Dean and Seamus*   
I do... I do... I...   
I do... I do...   
*Ron appeard on Stage*   
All I am, all I'll be   
Everything in this world   
All that I'll ever need   
Is in your eyes   
*hermoine Smiled*   
Shining at me   
When you smile I can feel   
All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine   
And a thousand sensations   
Seduce me cause I

*Ron walked down to Hermoine*   
I do, cherish you   
For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
I will, love you still   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
I do

(oh baby...)*Harry sung winking at cho*

In my world, before you   
I lived outside my emotions   
Didn't know where I was going   
'Till that day I found you   
*he opened a box with a locket inside*   
How you opened my life   
To a new paradise   
In a world torn by change   
Still with all of my heart   
Till my dying day and...

I do, (I cherish you)*the 3*   
Cherish you (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
For the rest of my life   
You don't have to think twice   
*He handed her a letter*   
I will, (I'll always love you)*the 3*   
Love you still (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
*She opened the letter and it had a picture of her and ron togther laughing*

Yes I do   
Do I really love you?   
I do   
Do I really love you?   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
Baby I do

I do, (I cherish you)*the 3*   
Cherish you (this much I know is true)*the 3*   
From the depths of my soul   
It's beyond my control   
I've waited so long to say this to you   
If you're asking do I love you this much   
Baby I do   
(Hmm...)*the 4*   
I do   
*hermoine was so red that she looked like a coke-a-cola- bottle. She ran to Ron a gave him a huge hug. "Ron I didn't know how to say it. but i love you to." Ron looked at her and with that he huged her and bent her over to kiss her.   
"Oy... wait there Ron." Harry grabed Cho and kissed her to.   
"Wow" both girls said at the same time.   
with that they all became best firends for life.   
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/_XMCM/stanleysy/cookie/songs/because.mid
   [2]: http://members.nbci.com/_XMCM/stanleysy/cookie/songs/ido.mid



End file.
